Oro Puro
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Por mucho que lo amara, todavía disfrutaría verlo retorcerse cuando el momento llegara.


Oro Puro.

-No.- repitió con firmeza Hitsugaya Toshiro, actual gobernante del reino Juubantai.

-Pero, querido…-

-He dicho que no.- se cruzó de brazos firmemente.

-¡Pero, papá…!...-

-No es no.-

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.- su esposa se levantó de su trono junto al suyo y se puso delante de él mirándolo mal con las manos en las caderas. –Estás siendo ridículo.-

-Soy el rey, se hará lo que yo ordene.- masculló con arrogancia.

-Pues yo soy tu reina y harás lo que yo ordene.- replicó ella con altanería.

-¡No me desmerites en frente de los niños, Karin!- también se puso en pie con su propia mirada cargada de molestia, señalando con una mano a su hija angustiada y su hijo demasiado ocupado rebotando una pequeña pelota entre sus manos como para prestarles atención, al lado de ellos su cuñada Yuzu cargaba a los dos gemelos que no hace mucho cumplieron un año de nacidos.

-¡Ese es exactamente el problema contigo, Toshiro! Shimo ya no es una niña, ¡tiene casi dieciocho años! ¡Ya es momento de que la presentes en sociedad! ¡Deberías haberlo hecho cuando tenía dieciséis! Ya no pienso seguir tolerando este comportamiento tan infantil tuyo, celebraremos su cumpleaños dieciocho con un gran baile como debieron ser los últimos dos y es mi última palabra.- dijo con firmeza.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- gruñó. -¡Presentarla en sociedad es lo mismo que decirle al mundo que ya está lista para casarse! Sé muy bien que hay una manada de buitres allá fuera esperando para enviar proposiciones por su mano en matrimonio y ¡ni muerto lo permitiré! Ella es muy joven para casarse.- honestamente ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando su esposa?

-Toshiro, tú me desposaste cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.- señaló secamente.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- insistió tercamente.

-Vamos, no es como si fuera a casarse en dos semanas, por todos los cielos.- se llevó una mano a la frente. –Tal vez incluso tarde años en encontrar al hombre adecuado, pero tienes que presentarla en sociedad para que ella tenga la opción de elegir, no puedes tenerla encerrada en las paredes de este palacio para siempre, sobre todo porque ella es la futura reina y necesita un rey que gobierne a su lado. ¡Y ya te permití postergarlo lo suficiente!-

-Me niego.- permaneció firme en su intención de no realizar el gran baile para celebrar el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su única hija.

No importa lo que dijera su reina, simplemente tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Ellos se "conocieron" cuando Karin fue presentada en sociedad siendo la princesa del reino de Karakura junto con su hermana gemela, y aunque las dos eran bellas princesas, sus ojos solo se fijaron en quien en ese momento no sabía sería la madre de sus hijos.

Juubantai y Karakura llevaban una larga y duradera alianza, pero nunca llegaron a unirse a través del matrimonio, debido a su buena amistad nunca creyeron necesario juntar sus reinos de ese modo, aun así él asistió a la fiesta de las dos princesas gemelas por simple cortesía, ya que fue invitado por ser un "soltero elegible".

Después de una larga guerra en la que su reino ayudó a Karakura a derrotar a Aizen y su ejército Arrancar, Toshiro asumió la corona a una edad muy joven debido a la muerte de su padre que se sacrificó para que la guerra terminara y la depresión por la que su madre estaba pasando. Debido a su edad y sus muchos deberes, nunca se preocupó por conseguirse una esposa hasta que su madre se recuperó lo suficiente de su depresión para empezar a buscarle una reina debajo de cada roca, en realidad fue a la fiesta para escapar de ella y sus locuras. Qué irónico.

Tenía diecinueve años y nunca creyó que inmediatamente se sentiría atraído por una de las hijas del hombre que consideraba como un mentor, un segundo padre incluso, sobretodo porque en realidad las conoció cuando tenían ocho años y Karin lo llamó muñeco de nieve cuando él accidentalmente hizo llorar a Yuzu al rechazar unirse a su juego de té, provocando que ambas le cayeran mal.

No las veía desde entonces, porque las evitaba intencionalmente, así que después de que lo presentaran en el baile y lo guiaran al trono para besar la mano de ambas, se sorprendió al ver dos bellas y elegantes princesas, pero más se sorprendió al encontrarse a sí mismo sin poder apartar los ojos de la mocosa que lo ofendió tanto un día al llamarlo muñeco de nieve.

La vio bailar con otros hombres, tal como lo hacía su hermana, pero al ver a otros disfrutar de su compañía no podía evitar sentir envidia por no tener el valor de invitarla a bailar. Finalmente Isshin fue su salvador y lo invitó a bailar con una de sus hijas, y Toshiro ya estaba casi idolatrándolo hasta que se enteró que él quería que bailara con Yuzu. Después de un corto y formal baile, Yuzu fue su verdadera salvadora y lo empujó a los brazos de su gemela antes de que pudiera escapar y nunca regresar a Karakura.

Cuando las vio compartir sonrisas, supo que todo fue una artimaña entre ellas, y no pudo estar más complacido de saber que su atracción era mutua.

Bailar no era exactamente la actividad favorita de ninguno de los dos, así que rápidamente abandonaron el salón de baile y salieron a pasear a los jardines, solo para tener una larga y entretenida conversación donde ella lo cautivó aún más con su risa fuerte y nada delicada como las damas que su madre constantemente le presentaba, ella se reía de verdad de lo que decía, ella genuinamente lo consideraba divertido, no como esas mujeres que solo se sentían obligadas a soltar risitas por todo tratando de ser encantadoras y terminaban hartándolo rápidamente. Probablemente todo el reino escuchaba la risa de su princesa, y él no podría adorarla más.

La noche eventualmente terminó y tristemente tuvo que decirle adiós, pero prometió escribirle pronto.

Desgraciadamente el trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado y pasaron más de tres semanas hasta que tuvo tiempo de sentarse a escribirle una carta, lo cual le tomó mucho tiempo porque realmente no estaba seguro de qué decir.

En medio de escribir su carta, un sirviente le avisó de la llegada de las princesas de Karakura a su palacio, a lo que él casi deja caer su pincel aun chorreante de tinta. ¿Habían venido sin previo aviso? Eso era muy extraño, más siendo señoritas tan importantes presentándose solas.

Se preocupó de que algo malo hubiera pasado y bajó de inmediato, solo para encontrarse con la katana de Karin apuntando directamente a su nariz.

-¿Cómo te atreves a ilusionarme en vano, rey bastardo?- todos los sirvientes jadearon escandalosamente ante sus palabras. –"Prometo escribirte pronto" ¡mentiras! ¡Ha pasado casi un mes y nada! ¡¿Crees que puedes jugar con mis sentimientos y salir impune?! ¡Nadie humilla a Kurosaki Karin y sale ileso! ¡Te retó a un duelo aquí y ahora!-

Le tomó a un momento a Toshiro entender de qué demonios estaba hablando, pero una vez asimiló la información de inmediato rodó los ojos y le pidió amablemente acompañarlo al salón de entrenamiento, dirigiéndose allí sin comprobar si lo seguía y tomando su propia katana una vez llegó, volteando justo a tiempo para bloquear su estocada.

-Déjeme decirle, mi princesa, que encuentro sumamente halagador su impaciencia por recibir más de mi atención.- normalmente estaría enojado sí alguien irrumpía en su palacio y lo insultaba frente a todos sus sirvientes, pero esta era Karin enojada por su tardanza, y no podía evitar encontrarlo adorable. –Sin embargo, temó informarle…- se interrumpió cuando ella quiso barrer sus pies del suelo. Era una talentosa guerrera, eso debía reconocerlo. –Temó informarle que, aunque apreció su presencia aquí, estoy un poco molesto por el hecho de que interrumpiera mi escritura.-

-¿Un rey escritor? Wow, tienes tiempo para tantas cosas… ¡Pero no para escribirme, ¿verdad?!- gruñó arremetiendo contra él con fuerza impresionante para una chica de su tamaño, y también una gran velocidad.

-No, no realmente.- la bloqueó con facilidad, probablemente ella sería un adversario más formidable sí no estuviera tan cegada por su furia. –No tengo tiempo para escribir nada más que cartas a nobles, comerciantes u otros reinos…- eso solo pareció enfurecerla más, y esta vez sus ataques en realidad presentaron más dificultad para que los frenara. -…Pero por fin tuve tiempo en estas últimas tres semanas para escribirle a quien yo quisiera, por desgracia ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la carta.-

Finalmente Karin pareció calmarse un poco y lo miró con sorpresa, antes de volver a atacarlo.

-¡Como si te creyera eso!-

Toshiro suspiró y mientras la bloqueaba le pidió al sirviente que fue a buscarlo antes (que estaba espiándolos al igual que todo el personal y su madre, aparte de la princesa Yuzu) que le trajera el papel que había estado escribiendo antes ahora que la tinta ya debió haber secado.

Su princesa favorita siguió atacándolo, aunque esta vez más desconfiada que furiosa, y mantuvieron una de las peleas más entretenidas que había tenido hasta el momento hasta que el sirviente regresó con la carta a medio hacer.

-Por favor léela.- cuando ella no le hizo caso, él rápidamente la desarmó con un solo giro de su muñeca, enviando su espada a volar. –Lee.- insistió.

Furiosa, tomó la carta bruscamente y repasó las líneas donde él le explicaba el motivo de su tardanza y se disculpaba por eso, luego alababa su belleza y elocuencia y se quedaba a mitad de invitarla a cenar en su reino cuando lo interrumpieron por su visita.

Ella tuvo la decencia de verse avergonzada y le sonrió con timidez ante todos los ojos curiosos.

-Oh.- se rió nerviosamente.

No se disculpó por ese escándalo, pero él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, simplemente la invitó a pasar la noche en su reino ya que era demasiado tarde ya para que regresaran a Karakura.

Aprovechó para acompañarla en un recorrido por su palacio mientras su madre entretenía a la princesa Yuzu y la felicitó por sus grandes habilidades con la espada, ella pareció sorprendida y le comentó que no esperaba que un hombre apreciara esas cualidades en una dama, él reafirmó estar impresionado por su habilidad y hasta le dijo que cuando quisiera podía invitarlo otro duelo, solo que esta vez sin la intención de matar por favor. Fue recompensado con más de su encantadoramente escandalosa risa.

El periodo de cortejo empezó oficialmente a partir de ese momento, consistiendo mayormente en cartas ya que al ser de la realeza no podían salir tan seguido como quisieran de sus reinos, pero las veces que conseguían visitarse quedaba más y más claro que algo realmente especial estaba surgiendo entre ellos.

Pasó poco más de medio año y él pidió su mano a su padre, que felizmente se la concedió. Cuando le propuso matrimonio directamente a ella solo le dijo ¿qué te tomó tanto tiempo? Y felizmente aceptó.

Antes de que se casaran su hermano tomó la corona y quiso cancelar el matrimonio, pero solo bastó una patada de Karin para ponerlo en su lugar y se casaron antes de que terminara el año le gustara o no a ese idiota de cabello naranja.

Tuvieron una vida feliz juntos, incluso aunque años después estalló una guerra peor que la anterior contra Yhwach y sus quincys mientras criaban a su hija recién nacida, llamada Hitsugaya Shimo, y él fue al frente.

La guerra duró bastantes años, y para cuando volvió victorioso su hija ya podía hablar mejor que muchos de los nobles de la corte. Al poco tiempo tuvieron a su segundo hijo y primer varón, Hitsugaya Kiui, y muchos años después tuvieron a sus hijos más pequeños Hitsugaya Kyuu y Teishi.

Y ahora que todo era perfecto Karin quería que entregara a su bebita a algún asqueroso noble, pero ni loco iba a permitirlo. Su instinto paternal (sí, sí, sacó eso de Isshin, no lo molesten) le advertía que algo malo pasaría en ese baile, tal vez algún noble idiota la engañaría enamorando a su dulce e inocente princesita y luego le rompería el corazón. ¡No podía permitirlo!

¿Tal vez podría hacer una ley para castigar con pena de muerte a quien osara mirar a su hija? Nah, la muerte no era suficiente castigo para esos seres tan despreciables.

-¡Toshiro, bastardo! ¿Siquiera has escuchado lo que te he estado diciendo los últimos diez minutos?- ante la voz furiosa de su esposa, finalmente salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con una ceja en alto.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-¡Ugh, no sé por qué diablos me casé contigo!-

-Ni yo.- murmuró por lo bajo Kiui aun jugueteando con su pelota.

-¡Tú no te metas, mocoso!- se frotó las sienes. –Escucha, Karin, simplemente quiero esperar más tiempo… ¿No puede ser en otros dos años?- ¿o diez? Veinte sonaba mejor.

-¡Ella quiere tener su fiesta ahora y se la daré ahora!-

-Por cierto, nee-san ¿tú por qué diablos quieres una fiesta? Son aburridas.- la pregunta del niño hizo que volvieran la atención a él.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, Kiui.- murmuró su hermana con reproche, luego se cruzó de brazos. –Bueno, a diferencia de lo que papá cree ser presentada en sociedad no solo me traerá propuestas de matrimonio, sino que me dará el renombre que necesitó para que la gente de nuestro reino y otros comience a hacerse a la idea de que yo seré la futura reina. Sí voy a ser la gobernante no pueden tenerme escondida hasta los treinta años.- miró mal a su progenitor.

-¿Ves, Toshiro? Ella tiene un punto.- Karin parecía más molesta por cada segundo. –Estás siendo ridículo, vamos a celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños con un gran baile y se acabó.- cuando él siguió negándose, ella pareció estallar y tomó de una de las paredes una katana, apuntándola hacia su nariz. -¡Suficiente, no pienso seguir tolerando tus estupideces! ¡Te retó a un duelo y sí yo gano te resignaras y dejaras de ser un obstáculo para los deseos de nuestra hija!-

Él rodó los ojos. Cada vez que tenían un desacuerdo y ambos eran demasiado tercos para ceder ella lo retaba a un duelo y siempre ganaba, no porque fuera mucho mejor que él, sino porque usaba trucos sucios para seducirlo y desarmarlo a la primera distracción en la que cayera.

¿Qué sentido tenía discutir con esta mujer? Ya había perdido desde el primer momento que puso sus ojos en ella, incluso cuando lo llamó muñeco de nieve.

-E… es… está… está b-bien…- con mucha dificultad y dolor de su parte, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era ceder ahora y ahorrarse otro espectáculo frente al personal del castillo. –Shimo será… presentada en sociedad.- su cabeza ya comenzó a dolerle con solo pensar en hombres mirando a su bebita durante toda una noche. –Pero sí alguien intenta propasarse con ella no respondo.- con gusto degollaría a quien sea necesario.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.- sonrió victoriosa, luego corrió hacia donde estaba su hermana. -¡Vamos Yuzu! ¡Tenemos una fiesta que planear!-

-¡Y estoy segura de que muy pronto tendremos una boda que planear!- canturreó alegremente su cuñada, ignorando la mala mirada que envió en su dirección.

.

Finalmente era su gran día, y tal como Kiui expresó tan abiertamente, era una fiesta aburridísima. Hasta el momento Shimo solo había estado parada frente al trono mientras decenas de extraños besaban su mano y la halagaban, permaneciendo la mayoría menos de un minuto antes de que su padre los espantara con una de sus frías miradas.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse junto a su hermanito que estaba a punto de dormirse del puro aburrimiento y sus padres que discutían en susurros, alguien la invitó a bailar y sabía que al ser él un príncipe sería demasiado grosero rechazarlo así que no le quedó otra más que tomar las faldas de su vestido y seguirlo a la pista de baile con una sonrisa fingida.

Él era guapo, pero miraba más a su escote que a su cara y Shimo sabía que la única razón por la cual seguía vivo era porque su madre estaba sujetando a su padre al trono. Aunque eso no lo salvó de que una vez terminaron de bailar Kiui tirara de la alfombra bajó sus pies para hacerlo tropezar haciendo parecer que fue a causa de su propia torpeza para que el príncipe mimado no se ofendiera. A pesar de saber que su padre lo envió todavía tuvo que contener la risa.

Después de bailar con toda la gente importante que no podía rechazar, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a su asiento junto a sus padres que seguían discutiendo a susurros. Estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no escucharon cuando un sirviente vino a informarles que había problemas con los sirvientes.

-Iré a encargarme de eso en un minuto.- murmuró Shimo al nervioso sirviente, que se inclinó y se retiró. –Sí alguna vez dejan de pelear diles que tuve un asunto que atender.- le dijo a su hermano que acababa de volver después de terminar de jugarle bromas pesadas a todos los hombres con los que bailó.

-Creo que seguirán peleando para cuando vuelvas…- él bufó.

Shimo rió y se marchó hacia la puerta trasera del palacio, lo que le tomó varios minutos debido a lo grande de su palacio. Cuando finalmente llegó de inmediato notó los gritos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó, su voz tranquila pero lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír.

-¡Un ladrón se deshizo de Kentaro y está queriendo entrar al palacio!- gritó el encargado del personal con la cara roja de la ira. -¡No permitiré que arruine la fiesta de la princesa!-

-¡No soy ningún ladrón, idiota!- gritó un chico fuera de la puerta, siendo sostenido por cinco sirvientes y todavía arreglándoselas para señalar groseramente con uno de sus musculosos brazos al encargado. -¡Te dije que soy el nuevo empleado de Kentaro, él me envió para entregar los postres en su nombre!-

-¡Como si fuera a creerme eso! ¡Kentaro no contrataría a una rata plebeya mugrosa como tú! ¡Eres un…!...-

-Yamato-san, suficiente.- Shimo levantó una mano. –Déjame encargarme de esto.-

-Pero…-

-Yo me encargó.- insistió con firmeza. –Déjenlo ir y vayan a seguir atendiendo a los invitados, por favor.- los hombres que estaban sujetando al joven rápidamente lo soltaron, se inclinaron ante ella y se fueron, dejándola sola con él. –Sí eres asistente de Kentaro-san, ¿dónde están los postres?- alzó una ceja.

-Ya los entraron, pero se negaron a pagarme por ellos.- rodó los ojos. –Kentaro aumentó el precio porque las sandías de la mejor calidad aumentaron su precio y salió más caro preparar todo, y como no les dije el precio que acordaron inicialmente y cometí el error de decirles mi nombre asumieron que yo era un ladrón que tiró a Kentaro a un pozo y robó sus pasteles. Qué montón de idiotas tienes trabajando aquí, chiquita.- Shimo se estremeció, casi esperando que una espada de repente apuntara al cuello del chico de la mano de su padre o que se tropezara "misteriosamente" por las travesuras de su hermano, pero luego recordó que ellos no estaban aquí.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo me llamaste? Oh, olvídalo.- no estaba molesta, más bien intrigada. Nadie de ningún reino más que su familia nunca se atrevió a tratarla con tal informalidad. -¿Y por qué dices que fue un error decirles tu nombre?-

-Soy Hikisaki Hei.- al ver su mirada confundida, se sorprendió. -¿No me conoces? Fui famoso por robar comida de los depósitos del palacio toda mi niñez.- rió malvadamente, luego se rascó la oreja. –Eh… pero ya cambie ¡en serio! La reina me buscó padres adoptivos y fue ella la que me consiguió un trabajo con Kentaro, sí pudieran llamarla ella lo confirmaría. ¿Podrías llamarla? Sé que está con la princesa en su fiesta pero ella confirmara mi historia, en serio.- suspiró frustrado.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Por qué hablaba como sí…?...

-¿No sabes quién soy yo?- se señaló incrédula.

-Eh, no. ¿Tengo cara de qué me acuerdo de la identidad de todos los nobles? Lo siento, chiquita, solo llama a la reina.-

-¿Quién dice que soy una noble?- frunció el ceño, insegura de cómo sentirse respecto a esto.

No creyó que hubiera alguien en el reino que no supiera quien era ella, incluso sí nunca la habían visto era fácil adivinar que era la hija del rey con solo verla por su gran parecido.

-Estás demasiado bien vestida como para ser menos que una noble, chiquita.- señaló con una sonrisa burlona, pero una linda sonrisa.

-Pues para tu información soy… soy… soy una doncella. Sí, soy la doncella de la princesa.- mintió. ¡¿Por qué mintió?!

-Vaya, sí que debe ser generosa para tenerte tan bien vestida.- alzó una ceja.

-Somos… muy buenas amigas.- tosió incómodamente, no acostumbrada a mentir… muy a menudo.

-Entonces supongo que no te costara nada llamar a la reina para que arregle este lío ¿verdad?-

-No te preocupes por eso, te creó.- en realidad recordaba con su impecable memoria que su madre alguna vez había mencionado a un niño llamado Hei que tuvo que sacar de las calles. -¿Cuánto sería?-

Él la miró impresionado, pero luego sacó una libreta e hizo una serie de rápidas cuentas.

-En total esta es la suma final.- le tendió la libreta y ella llamó a un sirviente para que entregara el dinero. –Muy bien, gracias… eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Shi… Shiba… Shiba Masaki.- se frotó la nuca, usando el apellido de soltero de su abuelo y el nombre de su difunta abuela. –Fue un placer, Hikisaki Hei… ¿Supongo que tienes que irte ahora?- por alguna razón no pudo evitar mirarlo con tristeza.

En cierto modo era refrescante hablar con alguien que no sabía que era la sobreprotegida princesa del reino.

-No tengo que irme ahora, ahora…- murmuró inseguro. -¿Sí quieres… sí no estás ocupada… podríamos… no sé… pasear por los jardines?- propuso con otra de esas lindas sonrisas.

Muy bien, sabía que tenía que volver al baile, a su fiesta, y que a su padre se le iba a zafar un tornillo sí se daba cuenta de que no estaba una vez dejara de pelearse con su madre, pero… ¡él era tan encantador! ¿Cómo podría resistirse? Simplemente no se sentía capaz de rechazar pasar más tiempo lejos de ese aburrido evento y con este peculiar chico.

-Quiero.- sonrió y, vigilando que nadie los viera, tomó su muñeca y lo arrastró a los jardines del palacio.

.

Una vez terminó de convencer a su marido de que no podía decapitar a ninguno de los hombres que habían bailado con su hija porque era una declaración de guerra, además de estúpido e infantil, Karin pudo relajarse en su asiento.

Amaba a este hombre, pero su complejo de padre sobreprotector le estaba sacando canas verdes.

-¿Dónde está Shimo?- hablando del sobreprotector y su sobreprotegida.

-Fue a resolver un problema con los sirvientes en la entrada trasera hace como media hora.- contestó Kiui en medio de un bostezo.

-¿Media hora? ¿Qué le está tomando tanto tiempo?- se puso en pie de inmediato. –Voy a ir allá.- antes de que cualquiera pudiera protestar, se marchó.

Karin rodó los ojos y se puso en pie para acercarse a su hijo y revolverle sus cabellos tan negros como los suyos.

-Sí estás aburrido puedes ir a los jardines o a los establos, cielo.- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, él de inmediato saltó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa y desapareció del salón corriendo. La reina entonces decidió que iría a buscar a sus bebés, que hace poco vio en los brazos de sus primos. Se acercó a su gemela que estaba riendo con unas amigas suyas. –Yuzu ¿has visto a los gemelos?-

-¿Tus gemelos o mis gemelos?- sonrió.

-Tus gemelos que tienen a mis gemelos.- rió negando con la cabeza.

-Jinta-kun me dijo que tenían hambre, así que tal vez estén en la cocina.-

Agradeció el dato y rápidamente se dirigió allí, encontrando a sus dos sobrinos adolescentes dándoles trozos de sandía a sus bebés.

-¿Y ustedes qué creen que están haciendo?- alzó una ceja. Ambos se estremecieron y quisieron esconder la sandía, a lo que ella rió y agitó una mano. –Solo bromeó, cielos. Les doy sandía todo el tiempo, a todos mis hijos les encanta.- heredado de su padre, sin duda.

-Oh.- su sobrina idéntica a su hermana pero pelirroja rió nerviosamente. –Kyuu no dejaba de decir "sandía, sandía" así que le dimos un poco y Teishi también hizo pucheritos para que le diéramos.-

Karin se acercó a sus dos bebés, que en este momento tenían la boca llena y sus ropitas empapadas con jugo de sandía. Definitivamente tendría que darles un baño antes de volver al salón de baile.

-Gracias por su ayuda. Yo me encargó desde ahora.- les quitó la sandía y ambos empezaron a llorar, pero se calmaron tan pronto como los tomó en brazos y los puso sobre sus hombros, les gustaba sentirse en lo alto por alguna razón.

-¡Suerte, tía!- le deseó su sobrino que afortunadamente era idéntico a su madre solo que con ojos grises iguales a los de su tía. Ella se despidió y luego subió a su habitación, donde pidió a unas sirvientas que preparan un baño para los gemelitos y de bañarlos y ponerles otra ropa, aparte de cambiarse ya que Kyuu se encargó de empaparla, volvió al salón de baile solo para ver a los invitados inquietos y a su esposo gritándole a un par de sirvientes.

-¡¿Toshiro, qué está pasando aquí?!- caminó hacia él tan rápido como pudo cargando a los dos bebés.

-¡Shimo no aparece! ¡Y estos incompetentes no pueden encontrarla!- miró con rabia a los sirvientes, que se encogieron en sus lugares. -¡Te dije que esta maldita fiesta era una mala idea! ¡Secuestraron a nuestra hija!- parecía a punto del paro cardiaco.

-Primero que nada, cálmate, estás quedando como un desquiciado frente a toda la corte y los invitados de otros reinos.- susurró entre dientes. –Segundo, no exageres, este palacio es gigantesco y los jardines infinitos, seguramente se distrajo y volverá pronto. No tienes por qué aterrorizar a los pobres sirvientes.-

-¡No estoy aterrorizando a nadie!- gritó un poco más fuerte de lo usual, haciendo a sus bebés estremecerse en los brazos de su madre. Su mirada se suavizó de inmediato mientras que la de Karin se volvió asesina. –Lo siento…- tomó a los pequeños en brazos.

-Te dije que te calmes, vuelves a asustar a mis bebés y dormirás en el real sofá el resto del año.- y estaban en enero.

-Lo lamento, solo…- hizo una mueca. –Estoy preocupado… Kiui tampoco está, aunque él se desaparece cada dos por tres, ¿qué tal sí…?...- ella colocó una mano en su boca antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Yo le dije a Kiui que fuera a pasear a los jardines porque se estaba aburriendo mucho. Y estoy segura de que Shimo está bien, sabes que puede defenderse sola. Dale otra media hora y sí no aparece cancelaremos la fiesta y mandaremos a todo el personal ¿está bien?-

-Está bien.- él lanzó un gran suspiro.

.

Kiui estaba divirtiéndose mucho más persiguiendo luciérnagas en el jardín que soportando esa tonta fiesta. Terminó alejándose mucho del salón de baile, pero conocía el palacio de pies a cabeza así que no estaba preocupado por perderse.

Llegó al estanque y unas risas llamaron su atención. Detrás de unos arbustos vio a su hermana sentada en una roca mientras un chico alto y castaño intentaba treparse a uno de los árboles más altos de los jardines y parecía a un pelo de quebrar la delgada rama en la que estaba de pie.

-Te dije que no es necesario que me consigas una fruta, Hei.- dijo su hermana riendo con ¿ternura? El niño de once años entrecerró los ojos de inmediato.

-¡Sí dijiste que querías una entonces te la conseguiré! N-no es tan difícil…- estiró su brazo para intentar tomar una de las ciruelas que crecían allí.

-¿Por qué eres tan terco?- se cruzó de brazos, luego suspiró y comenzó a arremangar la falda de su vestido.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el tal Hei ya a pocos centímetros de conseguir una ciruela.

-Bueno, sí trabajas tan duro para conseguir una fruta por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es conseguir una para ti.-

-Eso no….- calló de pronto, quedándose boquiabierto al ver a la adolescente treparse rápidamente al árbol y subir mucho más alto que él gracias a su peso ligero, tomando fácilmente una fruta y volviendo a bajar antes de que el idiota pudiera siquiera terminar de procesarlo. –Oh, wow.- rápidamente tomó la fruta y bajó cuidadosamente. –Muy impresionante, chiquita. Toma.- le tendió su ciruela.

-No me llames así.- lo miró mal. –Toma.- intercambiaron ciruelas, lo que Kiui consideraba estúpido ¿por qué no solo comían la que ellos mismo consiguieron? –Yo… realmente debería volver ahora… Mis pa… eh… la princesa debe estarse preguntando dónde estoy.- ¿eh? ¿Escucho bien?

-Seh, yo también debería irme para entregarle su dinero a Kentaro.- se rascó la oreja. –Ehh… ¿fue un placer?- Shimo se rió ¿por qué? Kiui no estaba seguro.

¿Por qué las chicas se reían tanto cuando un chico les hablaba? Pero… su hermana nunca fue así. ¿Por qué este tipejo la hacía reír por razones ilógicas? Esto no tenía ningún… Esperen… ¿podría ser que a ella ese tipejo le… gustara?

-También fue un placer.- se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa. -¿Volverás al palacio… sí volvemos a contratar el servicio de Kentaro-san?- preguntó pestañeando demasiado.

-Me aseguraré de ello.- sonrió, acercándose más a ella.

Con una ceja temblando, Kiui tomó su resortera de su bolsillo y buscó en el suelo por una piedrita cercana. Cuando el tipejo alzó una mano y sacó una hoja del cabello de su hermana, seguramente como pretexto para tocarla, apuntó directo a su ojo.

Desafortunadamente, se movió justo a tiempo y acabó golpeando su mejilla.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!...- Shimo se quedó sin aliento.

-¡Auch, auch, auch!- el tipejo saltó hacia atrás sujetando su rostro.

Kiui cayó fuera de los arbustos de tanto reírse a carcajadas porque, aunque no había dado donde quería, todavía había sido muy divertido ver a ese idiota retorcerse por su ataque.

-¡Tú, pequeño mocoso!- su hermana se acercó a él y tomó su oreja, obligándolo a levantarse del suelo, ya sin reírse. -¡¿Estabas espiándome?!- gruñó furiosa. Él asintió temerosamente, totalmente acobardado por la ira de su hermana. -¡KIUI!-

-¡Solo hace cinco minutos, lo prometo!-

-¡Como le digas algo de esto a papá haré que cocinen a todas tus mascotas! ¡¿Entendido, mocoso?!- horrorizado, asintió rápidamente. -¡Ahora largo, vuelve a la fiesta! Estaré allí en unos minutos.- él decidió correr por ahora, pero le envió una mirada de advertencia al tal Hei antes de irse. Sí lo volvía a ver cerca de su hermana su padre totalmente iba a escuchar cada palabra de esto.

Su padre y él tenían muchos desacuerdos, pero sí en algo se unían era para espantar a los pretendientes de su hermana mayor. Y no, no era por celos, era meramente para molestarla, obvio… ¡pero de todos modos no pensaba compartir a su hermana con algún tipejo! Ya era bastante malo tener que compartirla a ella y a su madre con su padre y sus hermanitos ruidoso y baboso (adorables y todo, pero serían más lindos si Kyuu no lo dejará sordo con su llanto y Teishi no babeara sobre toda su ropa). Así que sí. Uniría fuerzas con su padre cualquier día para deshacerse de posibles novios de Shimo.

Aunque por su puesto esperaría a que la ira de su hermana se enfriara un poco antes de hacer su movimiento, o al menos hasta tener un lugar seguro donde esconder a sus treinta y tres mascotas de los cocineros reales.

.

Cuando Shimo finalmente volvió a la fiesta unos minutos después de que su hermano llegara, los gemelos ya estaban durmiendo en brazos de su padre y ambos reyes suspiraron aliviados, y luego de una explicación un poco dudosa dejaron que su hija fuera a bailar con otro príncipe. Toshiro gruñó frustrado de no poder levantarse a decapitar al idiota que estaba mirando al escote de su hija por tener a sus bebés en brazos, pero Karin miró con ojos entrecerrados la extraña mueca de descontento en el rostro de su pequeña.

¿Qué estuvo haciendo la hora que estuvo desaparecida? ¿Tal vez… conoció a algún chico que realmente le interese? Y sí ese era el caso entonces no era nadie de este salón de baile, y por lo tanto ningún real o noble ya sea de este u otro reino.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea de su hija enamorándose de algún campesino. Ya quería ver la cara de Toshiro al enterarse de eso. ¡Eso sería oro puro sin ninguna duda! Y una buena venganza por haberla estado estresando tanto sobre una tonta fiesta.

Fin.


End file.
